Microbial cultivation is a laboratory technique allowing controlled development of microorganisms, in-vitro growth, usually from a unique bacterial strain. Such cultivation eases the study of bacterial strains.
A culture medium is a medium that allows cultivating cells, bacteria, yeasts or molds to render their analysis possible. In principal, cells find in this medium the mandatory components needed to multiply in great number quickly but also sometimes elements that favor one bacterial genus or family. Thus, depending on the purpose of the culture, it is possible, for example, to place microorganisms under optimum development conditions or to do the complete opposite.
A culture medium is typically composed of a base such as agar, water, minerals, and a PH or redox indicator dye that allows raising a hypothesis on the genus. Some culture broths have the same function but do not contain agar and are thus fully liquid.
Broths conditioned as bottle or pouches are known. However, transportation of such bottles and pouches are a financial expense for their user. Bottles and pouches are voluminous, substantial in weight, and difficult to store. They also have a quite a short duration until expiration. A bottle or a pouch, once opened, must be used within the next 48 hours to avoid contamination. Another drawback of such packaging is the complicated manipulation that causes musculoskeletal disorders.
It is also known to have culture broths conditioned as powder. Such culture broths are normally reconstituted by mixing the powder with sterilized water and heating and shaking it. The reconstitution process is time consuming and is one drawback of such packaging. It takes several manipulations to craft, distribute, and sterilize it. Moreover, that type of packaging sometimes involves the use of thermally sensitive products, such as Half Fraser, so that the sterility of the operation in adding these products must also be ensured. Time-consuming and requiring multiple steps, the reconstitution process is normally limited to large capacity bottles or high volume containers, which are difficult to manipulate thereby risking musculoskeletal disorders.
In view of the foregoing, there is an apparent need for culture broth packaging that provides a solution to one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks. For example, the present inventor has appreciated that it would be useful to provide culture broth packaging that does not require the implementation of time-consuming steps and that involves fewer manipulations as are demanded by the prior art. It would also be advantageous to provide culture broth packaging capable of exhibiting a smaller size with concomitantly reduced storage and transportation costs and reduced risks of triggering or worsening musculoskeletal disorders. Still further, the present inventor has realized that providing a culture broth packaging that demonstrates a longer term until expiration would be a useful advance in the art.